hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Ground
Fire Ground is the first opening theme of Hinomaru Zumo Anime adaptation. It is performed by Official Hige Dandism. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ushio Hinomaru *Ozeki Shinya *Gojō Yūma *Kunisaki Chihiro *Mitsuhashi Kei *Tsuji Kirihito *Gojō Reina *Hori Chizuko Lyrics TV Version source: https://www.animesonglyrics.com/hinomaruzumou/fire-ground Kanji= つとしてアドバンテージなんてない 「向いてない」「センス無い」誰もがそう言って笑ってる なんて事ない ビビる必要はない 結果1発で度 真っ白な歓声に変わるぞ アイデンティティのイス取りゲームはとっくにオーバー YEAH それでも弾かれまいと世界を　両足で握りしめる 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 難題だらけのジャストザウェイユーアー 貫き通そう　削ぎ落とす憎悪 余裕なんてかますつもりもない 背負い込んだ感情は HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP 掴み取るのだ理想像を 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 残ったのはどっちだ？ 残ったのはどっちだ？ |-| Rōmaji= Hitotsu to shite adobanteiji nante nai “Muitenai” “sensu nai” daremo ga sou itte waratteru Nante koto nai bibiru hitsuyou wanai Kekka ippatsu de hyakuhachi juudo masshiro na kansei ni kawaru zo Aidentiti no isutori geemu wa tokku ni oubaa YEAH Sore demo hajikaremai to sekai wo ryouashi de nigirishimeru Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Nandaidarake no jasuto za wei yuu aa Tsuranukitousou sogiotosu zouo Yoyuu nante kamasu tsumori mo nai Shoikonda kanjou wa HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Tsukamitoru no da risouzou wo Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Nokotta no wa docchi da? Nokotta no wa docchi da? |-| English= You don't have a single advantage Everyone is laughing saying you're not cut out for this, Or have a bad taste But who cares? There's no need to be afraid At the end you'll change 180 degrees with just one shot And everyone will be cheering wildly This game of identity musical chairs is long over Yeah And even if that doesn't do it Grab the world by both legs A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Just the way you are, full of challenges Penetrate through and scrape off the hate No intention of faking composure You burned emotions will HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Grab hold of your ideals A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Who's left standing? Who's left standing? Full Version Kanji= つとしてアドバンテージなんてない 「向いてない」「センス無い」誰もがそう言って笑ってる なんて事ない ビビる必要はない 結果1発で度 真っ白な歓声に変わるぞ アイデンティティのイス取りゲームはとっくにオーバー YEAH それでも弾かれまいと世界を　両足で握りしめる 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 難題だらけのジャストザウェイユーアー 貫き通そう　削ぎ落とす憎悪 余裕なんてかますつもりもない 背負い込んだ感情は HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP 掴み取るのだ理想像を 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 残ったのはどっちだ？ 1つとして確かなものなんてない 「向いてない」「センス無い」歴史のストーカーが騒ぎ出す 天才？俊才？年にたった1人の逸材？ そんな安い言葉売っぱらって　変えの聞かない目で見つめろ 熱血と根性　満身創痍の ロックンローラー　YEAH 誰ぞに貶された そのセンスで 常識を作り替える 真っ赤な本能 汗だくのSOUL 反対だらけのジャストザウェイユーアー 貫き通そう　削ぎ落とす憎悪 顔色なんて伺っちゃ馬鹿みたい 意地っ張りな闘争は HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP 掴み合う鬼の形相 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 膝をつくのはどっちだ 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 難題だらけのジャストザウェイユーアー 貫き通そう　削ぎ落とす憎悪 余裕なんてかますつもりもない 背負い込んだ感情は HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP 掴み取るのだ理想像を 真っ赤な本能　汗だくのSOUL 残ったのはどっちだ？ 残ったのはどっちだ﻿？ |-| Rōmaji= Hitotsu to shite adobanteiji nante nai “Muitenai” “sensu nai” daremo ga sou itte waratteru Nante koto nai bibiru hitsuyou wanai Kekka ippatsu de hyakuhachi juudo masshiro na kansei ni kawaru zo Aidentiti no isutori geemu wa tokku ni oubaa YEAH Sore demo hajikaremai to sekai wo ryouashi de nigirishimeru Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Nandaidarake no jasuto za wei yuu aa Tsuranukitousou sogiotosu zouo Yoyuu nante kamasu tsumori mo nai Shoikonda kanjou wa HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Tsukamitoru no da risouzou wo Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Nokotta no wa docchi da? Hitotsu to shite tashika na mono nante nai “Muitenai” “sensu nai” rekishi no sutoukaa ga sawagidasu Tensai? shunsai? nijuunen ni tatta hitori no itsuzai? Sonna yasui kotoba upparatte kae no kikanai me de mitsumero Nekketsu to konjou manshin soui no Rokkun rouraa YEAH Dare zo ni kenasareta sono sensu de Joushiki wo tsukurikaeru Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Hantaidarake no jasuto za wei yuu aa Tsuranukitousou sogiotosu zouo Kaoiro nante ukagaccha baka mitai Ijippari na tousou wa HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Tsukamiau oni no gyousou Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Hiza wo tsuku no wa docchi da Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Nandaidarake no jasuto za wei yuu aa Tsuranukitousou sogiotosu zouo Yoyuu nante kamasu tsumori mo nai Shoikonda kanjou wa HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Tsukamitoru no da risouzou wo Makka na honnou asedaku no SOUL Nokotta no wa docchi da? Nokotta no wa docchi da? |-| English= You don't have a single advantage Everyone is laughing saying you're not cut out for this, Or have a bad taste But who cares? There's no need to be afraid At the end you'll change 180 degrees with just one shot And everyone will be cheering wildly This game of identity musical chairs is long over Yeah And even if that doesn't do it Grab the world by both legs A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Just the way you are, full of challenges Penetrate through and scrape off the hate No intention of faking composure You burned emotions will HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Grab hold of your ideals A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Who's left standing? Nothing is for sure "You're not cut out for this," "you've got no taste" The historical stalkers say as they go berserk A genius? A prodigy? A once-in-a-generation phenomenon? Sell off those cheap words And see with your irreplaceable eyes With fiery spirit, you're a wounded rock'n'roller Yeah Everyone derided you for your style But you can redefine common sense A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Just the way you are, with all your contrasts Penetrate through and scrape off the hate Seems stupid to gauge people's reactions Stubborn battles are HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Grappling like a demon A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Which one will bend the knee? A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Just the way you are, full of challenges Penetrate through and scrape off the hate No intention of faking composure You burned emotions will HI-HEAT UP HI-HEAT UP Grab hold of your ideals A bright red instinct and a sweating soul Who's left standing? Who's left standing? Watch Now References Category:Music Category:Media Category:Anime